Remembering Maes Hughes
by InoriElric48
Summary: The group decides to visit Maes Hughes on his death anniversary.


**Happy FMA week, guys!**

**FMA WEEK DAY 6: HOME AND FAMILY**

"My, my look at that pretty dress!" Winry exclaimed as she walked into the Hughes's house, melting at the sight of a now slightly older Elicia.

Elicia visibly blushed as she looked down and giggled.

"Believe it or not, it was Fuhrer Mustang that gave this to her!" Gracia said, letting her guests trickle in one by one.

"I heard my name!" said Mustang, traipsing into the almost full hall, Riza trailing behind her.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil appears," Ed grumbled, disgruntled that Mustang had arrived.

"As your Fuhrer, I cannot accept you calling me 'the devil', Fullmetal," Mustang retorted, smugly grinning.

The hall resonated with greetings, friendly exchanges, and a hint of Ed grumbling on about his 'new Fuhrer' ("**_As your Fuhrer I will stick you up my ass"_**) and gentle reprimanding of said irritated blonde ("_**Edward, there are kids!"**_).

But above the room, surviving the intensely warm feelings coming off of the gathering, hung a heavy, dark cloud of heartbreak. Regret. Agony. And remembrance.

It was Maes Hughes' death anniversary.

Everyone thought it would be a good idea to get together that day- they were grateful to Hughes for so much, and it only seemed right that they paid their respects. Riza especially, put in word to Gracia; she knew Mustang was struggling to show it, but he wanted to thank Hughes. He wanted to be with Hughes. Being the good wife, and colleague, that she was, she tried to convey their wishes to Gracia, who graciously agreed.

But nobody realised that that dark cloud that occupied some part of their hearts, would creep through the warmth and light of that evening. No one was aware of how, underlying the bright, homely vibe of getting together for such an occasion, was darkness, depression.

And this darkness slowly made its way in the duration of the day, as the 'deed' came near.

Gracia graced them with a sumptuous feast, and the lively chatter died down as time passed. As they ate, they remembered. How Hughes would have bragged about these very culinary skills. How he would have taken an immense amount of pictures of his daughter eating, just to coo over her. How light, and alive the atmosphere would have been had he been alive.

After dinner, the group ventured out and slowly walked to the cemetery that housed his body. Everyone silently clutched something in their hands- some, a bouquet, some just a few, pristine, white flowers, and others, the tender hands of both children and adults alike.

Having been unacquainted with Hughes, May offered to look after the children while the rest visited his grave- except for Elicia, who walked to her father's tombstone with a trembling mother grasping her arm tightly.

Aside from Gracia and Elicia, they quickly placed their flowers at the tombstone and quietly thought of him, thanking him for all that he had done, and struggling to prevent their hot tears from revealing themselves.

Everyone looked on with a heavy heart as Gracia and her daughter walked up to the tombstone, the older one breaking down on sight, and the younger, having just understood why her 'daddy wasn't coming home anymore', looking on, tears welling up in her large, green eyes.

After a few seconds, in which Gracia directed her and her daughter's hands to the tombstone and silently poured her heart out to her husband, the group took turns to say goodbye once again.

"It always rains when we come here," said Mustang solemnly, as the group began to diffuse and part ways.

"You're right, Fuhrer, " Riza replied, as tears streamed down her cheeks as well. "We had better go back."

And as Mustang nodded and followed Riza, a whole new feeling began to appear. It didn't eradicate the sad, dark feeling that came with that day. But it did lift up the spirits by a small amount.

t was the feeling of gratitude. The feeling that came with having a home, and a family.

They were thankful that they could finally say that they had a family. They had a home to come back to. And even without being related by blood, everyone in that group felt that homely, familial warmth from each other.

For Gracia and Elicia, they were content. The rest of the gang were family, and they certainly could feel their husband and father with them, though invisible. He was that feeling. He was home. He was family.

And they went back home, with a sense of relaxation, and calm. despite that dark cloud looming above them.

It was nice to be together once and for all, they hoped their home ad family stayed together forever.

No, they did not hope.

They just knew.

**Welp! I know it was kind of short, but I didn't want to go in further into their feelings and shit.**

**We all know this is a touchy subject, but I felt it encapsulated the theme of the day well, without me having to spend too much time.**

**I sort of cried. I know that's lame. **

**But HUGHES FEELS!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are having an amazing FMA week! See you tomorrow! :D**


End file.
